A Mistake
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: I don't know how it happened. I don't know if I leaned in, or he did, but somehow our lips ended up on each other. Peddie. Review? Maybe two-shot if you want it.


I slowly peeked open my eyes and quickly shut them, groaning at the bright light that blinded me. I rolled over, whimpering at my pulsing headache. I felt someone shift beside me and I peeked one eye open.

_Holy shit._

I shot up, despite my tremendous headache, and stared wide-eyed at the boy who laid beside me. I held the blanket up to my bare chest, desperately trying to remember what had happened the night before. I put my head in my hands, roughly holding onto my hair. I could smell the lingering scent of alcohol and that's what triggered the memory like a ton of bricks.

_I walked into the crowded common room of Isis house and looked around, trying to find a familiar face. I saw Amber near the window talking with a large group of people and made a mental note to stay away from that side of the room; the last thing I needed was to spend the entire night being bored by Amber talking about her new shoes._

_I went deeper into the crowd of people and spotted Joy in the middle of the dance floor, sloppily dancing with some guy from Horus house. I groaned and shoved through the crowd, grabbing Joy by the arm and yanking her off to the side._

"_What's wrong with you?" I shouted over the loud music. "Are you drunk!"_

"_Oh, lighten up, **Mum.** Have a drink, be fun for once." Joy slurred. I sighed, not wanting to deal with a drunken Joy for the rest of the night. "Come on, I'll show you to the drinks table."_

_Joy pushed through the crowds, keeping me in tow behind her. We arrived at a table lined with red, plastic cups and Joy handed one to me. I sniffed the liquid in the cup and wrinkled my nose at the smell._

"_Just drink it! You haven't had any fun since the... incident." Joy said, trying to persuade me. I pursed my lips, contemplating what to do. It was just one drink... Joy took the cup and put it to my lips, tipping it back slightly. "You're supposed to be the badass- live up to the reputation."_

_She was right and I, of course, tilted the cup back and took a long drink of the liquid. It burned my throat on the way down, but I instantly felt a happy buzz rising within me. Joy yelled something about going to dance and to enjoy myself before running back to the guy on the dance floor. _

_I sighed, beginning to walk through the party again. I couldn't see anyone else from Anubis anywhere, so I just continued walking alone. _

"_You moron!" I screamed as a guy bumped into me, spilling my drink all over my shirt. _

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't-" The guy began before stopping when he realized who it was. "Oh. It's you."_

"_You did that on purpose!" I accused. Eddie gaped at me and shook his head vigorously._

"_I didn't do it on-" He started saying. I cut him off by slapping the drink in his hand into his face, the alcohol barely missing his eyes. I smirked proudly as he muttered, "Bitch."_

"_Oh, sorry; I didn't mean to do that on purpose." I mocked. _

"_Hey, I actually didn't meant to do it!"_

"_Just like you didn't mean to kiss Mara?" I fired back. Eddie's eyes widened and my mouth fell open when I realized what I had said. My jaw clenched as I threw my shoulders back. "I have to go."_

_I quickly began retreating from the party, snatching a drink from the table and throwing it back, the burning sensation now feeling good on my throat. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I thought back to when I had found out they had hooked up. I had been furious. Broken hearted. Hurt. Betrayed. But mostly, I had felt hatred towards him. _

_It was all Eddie's fault._

_Sure, Mara had kissed back and she was horrible for doing that, but he had kissed her first. He had initiated the kissing and he wasn't the one to stop it. She stopped him. She had felt guilt, remorse; He had felt nothing but her lips against his._

_I rushed outside, leaning back against the tall tree in the front yard to catch my breath. I could still hear the music pounding from inside as I slid down the tree. How could I have done that? He had thought I didn't care. Looks like that ship had sailed now. _

_I heard the shoes slapping against the sidewalk like thunder as he ran outside looking for me. I should've know he would chase me. It was classic Eddie. _

"_Yacker." He breathed, finally spotting me. I groaned internally and wrapped my arms around my knees._

"_Don't. Don't go apologizing again. It meant nothing then; it means nothing now." I told him firmly. He extended an arm out, gently laying a hand on my knee._

"_Hear me out... Please." He begged. I know sober-me never would have done this, so it must have been the alcohol acting when I stayed silent, giving him a chance to speak. "I never meant to hurt you. Kissing Mara... I don't know what I was thinking."_

"_I do. You were thinking through your dick." I retorted._

"_No, actually. I remember what I was thinking. I was thinking that I was scared. You and I were getting serious and I was having these thoughts that I might... That I might have been in love with you." He replied, softly. I stayed silent, staring up at him with big, drunken eyes. "I remember thinking I would love you no matter what... And that still includes if you don't love me back."_

"_Stop doing this." I groaned. He wrinkled his eye brows, not understanding. "Stop saying these lies to make me go back to you. I'm done, okay?"_

"_They're not lies, Yacker." He whispered. "You know that."_

_I kept staring at him, analyzing his features. There was no sign that he was lying on his face. In fact, he kind of looked like a lost, helpless puppy..._

_I don't know how it happened. I don't know if I leaned in, or he did, but somehow our lips ended up on each other.  
It felt amazing._

_I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible. I pressed my chest to his as he kept a tight hold on my waist as he hungrily devoured my lips. I tangled my fingers into his messy blonde hair, trying to somehow get even closer._

_I knew I should pull away. I wasn't an idiot, I knew this was wrong. But it felt **so **good. My brain was fogged by the booze and his lips; all I wanted to do was stay with him and be with him again. He was all I wanted. Was that too much to ask?_

_His lips moved across my cheek, wet kisses being placed along my jaw bone. I pulled him towards me more, letting him slip his hands under my shirt. He sucked at my neck once more before I groaned, pulling his lips up to mine again._

"_We should take this inside." I whispered, huskily. Panting quickly, he nodded. I straddled his waist as he carried me inside. I placed kisses along his neck the entire time, nipping at the bottom of his ear. I felt the throaty moan he released as he shut and locked the bedroom door behind us. I felt my back hit the bed as I threw my jacket and shirt across the room, letting it land where Eddie had thrown his. I quickly shrugged out of my jeans, letting them fly wherever they pleased as I pulled Eddie into me, dragging us down onto the bed with a loud thump._

_I knew I should've pulled away. I don't know if it was my crave for his touch, or if it was the booze, but in that moment, I didn't really care._

_All I cared about was his lips on mine and being taken away with every touch._

I felt the tears fill my eyes as I walked across the room, slipping on my clothes. I took one last glance at his sleeping form before walking out the door, enjoying the slam of it behind me.

It had been a mistake, anyway.


End file.
